Who is Charlotte?
by jeffhardyluvsme
Summary: This is the story of the sprouting, secert love of John and Charlotte who just happens to be Sherlock's twin sister. No slash, may change rating later on in story! May change the title as well later on. John/OC. may change other genre as well depends.
1. Chapter 1

**To: Dr. Watson**

**From: M. Holmes**

**Subject: Sherlock**

**Time: 10:03 a.m.**

**Watson today I will be visiting you and Sherlock so please make sure he is ready.**

**~MH**

**To: M. Holmes**

**From: Dr. Watson**

**Subject: Re: Sherlock**

**Time: 10:05 a.m.**

**You know as well as I do that when you visit your brother will never be ready.**

**~JW**

**~Sherlock~**

Time: 3:27 p.m.

I fought back a smile as I saw Sherlock start pouting, yes the world's only Private Consulting Detective was showing emotions by pouting. I continued to read my paper as Mycroft talked to Sherlock, "Mummy wants to see you Sherlock, and what a better way then Christmas Dinner?"

Sherlock shook his head, "I don't want to go, why should I?" Mycroft shook his head, "Mummy wants to see you. The car will be here at noon to pick you up, make sure your dressed nice." Mycroft stood up and turned to me, "And Watson your invited as well. Mummy said she would like to see you again as well."

I nodded, "Alright, it was nice to see you." Mycroft started walking to the front door. As he opened it he called out, "Oh and Charlotte will be there Sherlock." As the door shut Sherlock sat up yelling, "WHAT?"

I put my paper down looking at him slightly confused, "Who is Charlotte?" Sherlock folded his arms glaring at the skull on the fireplace. "Charlotte you will finally meet it seems." I nodded interested, "Hmm, I can't wait to meet this women."

I looked down at my watch, "I have to go," I put the newspaper down and stood up. Sherlock looked up raising an eyebrow looking me over, "Meeting at the hospital?" I nodded, "I'll pick up dinner on the way home. Text me later with your request."

**~Sherlock~**

Time: 6:58 p.m.

I walked out of the hospital talking with Sarah when my phone went off, we said goodbyes. I opened it up and read the text~

**To: J. Watson**

**From: S.H.**

**Subject: Dinner**

**Time: 6:59 p.m.**

**Pick up Thai.**

**~SH**

**To: S.H.**

**From: J. Watson**

**Subject: Re: Dinner**

**Time: 7:01 p.m.**

**Anything in particular?**

**~JW**

**To: J. Watson**

**From: S.H.**

**Subject: Re: Dinner**

**Time: 7:04 p.m.**

**Just get the usual**

**~SH**

**~Sherlock~**

Time: 7:48 p.m.

I started up the stairs carrying the carry-out, I opened the door to the flat and walked into the living room to see Sherlock laying on the couch applying a patch to his arm. I set the food on the coffee table and asked, "Another three patch problem?"

He shook his head, "No just a simple craving this time. That and the thought of seeing Charlotte again, makes me a little pissed off." I shook my head, "Well I have your food. Come and get it." Sherlock looked over and stood up grabbing his food as I went into the kitchen and opened up the fridge grabbing myself a beer.

I called out to Sherlock, "What do you want to drink?" "Just get me some water," called out Sherlock in return. I carried the two drinks in there, setting the water in front of Sherlock who was staring at his phone as if waiting for something. I raised an eyebrow, "Expecting a call?"

Sherlock shook his head, "Text from Lestrade. There is a new killer on the loose. Those three "accidental" deaths were not quite so accidental to my eye." I rolled my eyes sitting down opening my beer as I did. I picked up my food after taking a drink, "Only you Sherlock."

Sherlock looked at me confused, "What?" I shook my head smiling, "Nothing, talking to myself." Sherlock shook his head, "That makes you seem crazy John." I laughed, "I have every right unlike you. I was in the war."

Sherlock shook his head letting out a soft chuckle, I smiled as he did that not saying anything as I continued to eat.

**~Sherlock~**

Time: 10:46 p.m.

I stood up stretching from my chair, "Well I'll see you tomorrow Sherlock." He nodded as I headed up the stairs to my bedroom. I closed the door and changed into nightclothes before climbing into bed and quickly falling asleep.

**~Sherlock~**

Time: 4:12 a.m.

I jerked away from the nightmare that was plaguing me, I quickly sat up in bed shaking away the remainders of the nightmare. It was part of the usual, me back in Afghanistan, but this time an old friend was there, Charlotte Williams. I shook my head, the only reason she was in my dream last night was because of the mysterious Charlotte Sherlock and Mycroft mentioned.

I rubbed my eyes as I laid back down and slowly fell back asleep.

_A/N:_

_Hello to everyone! I'm sitting here at 11:40 at night typing this up…I know it's a bit AU but please don't be to mad._

_I have yet to see the show fully, I've only seen bits and pieces. Hopefully soon I will be able to see it, but I have crap internet and it is called Hughes Net._

_I only have so much time for downloads, and the free time is at 1 am in the morning! AND MY DAD WON'T LET ME STAY UP THAT LATE!_

_*sighs* Sorry, it just makes me very mad. Well I'm gunna go for now, love ya all! Please R&R!_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N:_

_Forgot to put this in last chapter but do I do not Sherlock or anything related to it. I am not making any money off of this, I do however own Charlotte, both Sherlock's sister and the one from the dream(slightly suggestive tone)._

_Thanks to those who reviewed last chapter, although I think it was only one person. But I did get a bunch of story alerts….I think I am doing pretty good so far XD_

_And now on to the story! PS there is a time skip to Christmas(It was only like three days anyway)…I may edit it later to where there isn't._

**~Sherlock~**

Time: 10:43 a.m.

I looked out the window and saw a car pull up. I called out, "Sherlock, lets go! The car is here." Sherlock appeared pulling on his jacket, "I'm ready John. Come along." I followed Sherlock out to the car climbing in after him and settling back for the ride to the Holmes' estate.

**~Sherlock~**

Time: 12:43 p.m.

It was two hours later when we were pulling into the driveway. I watched Sherlock out of the corner of my eye, he seemed to be pouting again. The car stopped and we climbed out to have Mrs. Holmes greet us at the door. She smiled pulling Sherlock into a hug.

She broke away looking at him, "Darling you look wonderful! A little thin, but still." She then turned to me, "John Watson, how are you dear?" I smiled, "Wonderfully well m'am." She opened the door, "Well do come in. Dinner will be ready soon, we're just waiting for Charlotte." Sherlock huffed a sigh and I saw his mother lightly glare at him.

I looked around, "Your home is as lovely as ever Mrs. Holmes. Where is the restroom at again?" She smiled, "Just up the stairs and first door on the left." I smiled and headed up the stairs so I could clean up before dinner.

Charlotte POV

I glared out the window as I watched the scenery of my childhood pass, I can't believe I let Mycroft talk me into this. Oh well my clients were spending time with their families as well, so I would have been bored, better I came here.

Finally the car pulled up to the house the same time as another car did. As I got out of my car Mycroft got out of his with his ever present umbrella. Mycroft smiled when he saw me, "Charlotte, how good to see you." I nodded, "Can't quite say the same to you though."

Mycroft shook his head, "Well come on, Mummy, Sherlock and his colleague are all here already." I nodded and followed him into the house. We made our way into the parlor where Sherlock was standing with his hands in his pant's pockets.

I smirked, "Hello Sherlock." He turned around nodding curtly, "Charlotte." I cocked my head to the right, "How does your nose feel?" He glared at me, "Shut up. You have no right to talk. You broke my nose, and for what reason?"

I glared at him, "Really? What reason? It was because of what you pulled!" He rolled his eyes, "I did nothing. You just overreacted as you always do." I laughed bitterly, "Oh my god will you just grow up Sherlock!" I heard the door open behind us and a semi-familiar voice say, "Charlotte Williams?" I turned around, "John Watson!" I went over to him giving him a quick hug, "How are you?"

Sherlock and Mycroft looked between the two of us Sherlock speaking up, "You two know each other?" I nodded smiling, "Yes, when I used to work at Bart's we meet and became friends." John nodded, "True, but what are you doing here Charlotte?"

I smiled, "Mummy wanted to see me, the same as my dear twin here." John's mouth dropped open, "What? I thought your last name was Williams?" I laughed as Sherlock sat down on the couch with a huff, "That was my married name. My real name is indeed Charlotte Holmes."

Before John could say anymore Mummy appeared and said, "Dinner's ready everyone." I smiled going over to Sherlock pulling him up for a hug, for once he actually hugged me back. "I missed you Sherlock," I said as I pulled away. He smiled softly, "I know, truce?"

I laughed nodding my head, "Yes." Mycroft shook his head as Sherlock and I separated and all walked into the dining room where Mummy had a wonderful dinner set upon the table. John held out my seat for me, I smiled sitting down as he did the gentlemanly thing an pushed my chair in before sitting down his self.

**~Sherlock~**

2:42 p.m.

I laughed at Sherlock who was telling the latest story of Anderson and his stupidity. I smiled, "You know I think I knew an Anderson while I was at college." John raised an eyebrow, "That would be interesting." Sherlock smiled, "Would you like to see if it the same person." I shook my head, "No thank you. He was practically a stalker, I have no wish to see him again for a long time."

Sherlock pouted, "But then we could make fun of him together. Besides I would like to work with you on a case, as much as I hate to say it you are more cunning then I." I smiled, "Alright, I would like to see Lestrade again anyway."

Sherlock raised an eyebrow, "How do you know Lestrade?" I answered, "I've had to deal with him because of some of my clients." Sherlock looked me over, "Your latest client is Martin Freeman, correct?" I smiled nodding, "Correct."

John gaped, "What? As in the actor?" I nodded and John continued, "What do you do?" Mycroft answered for me, "She is a manger for actors, singers, bands and what not." I flushed lightly, "I do other things. I'm actually about to start working else where. This is, well was, my last year as Martin's manager."

Mummy looked at me, "Where will you be working next dear?" I smiled, "I actually just accepted a job at Bart's as the head surgeon, but, I will be working with Scotland Yard as well." My phone suddenly went off and I looked down at it.

I stood up, "Please excuse me, it is Jordyn my lawyer." I then walked away to the parlor and started talking to her.

John POV

I looked at Sherlock who was beaming. "Why are you so happy?" I asked him. Mycroft looked at his brother, "I think I know why." Sherlock scoffed, "Really Mycroft? Are you deductions abilities finally that great." Mrs. Holmes looked at her two sons, "Boys stop." She looked over at me, "Charlotte is finally getting her divorce papers. Her and Roger have finally decided to get a divorce."

I looked at Sherlock, "That's what your so happy about?" He nodded then we all turned to see Charlotte coming back into the room with a smile on her face making Sherlock's grow. Sherlock then said, "I guess its over then? You are finally Charlotte Holmes again?" She smiled and nodded her head, "Yes I am. Officially after the New Year's holiday." She looked over at Sherlock, "Would you like to go with me to sell the ring? You'll be able to get me the best price."

Sherlock smiled, "I'd thought you'd never ask Charlotte."

_A/N:_

_YES! Charlotte Williams was Sherlock's sister….I could of drug that out but oh well. I am sitting here before school typing up the rest of this and I still have to get ready….thank god it is a late start! Hope everyone had a great Labor Day weekend!_

_Just so everyone knows all my stories are un-beta'ed so if you see any mistakes I am sorry. Also I am just going with this. All I am doing is typing and whatever comes on the page is most likely what ya see in the story. So if anyone has any ideas just shout them out!_


	3. Author's Note VERY IMPORTANT

Hey everybody! This is going onto all of my stories, and my page, I don't know if you guys have seen my page but a lot of things have happened recently.

I started college and it's been really super busy

I've been working on my own novel because I just got this AMAZING opportunity

For a long time I haven't had a computer, I just got one two weeks ago it's been hell

HOWEVER I will still

Be writing on my stories

On a rarity post the stories, until I receive more time

Put all of my unfinished stories on an hiatus

Special note for certain stories/oneshots

My _Once Upon A Time_ oneshots are going to be rewritten and turned into an actual story!

My mini Labyrinth story will be either deleted or rewritten if I can come up with a better idea, if I do rewrite it it's not on the top of my "to do list".

All of my stories based off role-plays are put on hiatus indefinitely.

My Snape/OC story will be getting a full story prequel when I get time to write it

My Sherlock story will be getting a read along copy for the RDJ version, if that makes sense.

All of my other stories are put on hold but will be finished! I promise, just no idea when.

Just know that I love all of my readers and I promise to get back to you as soon as I can!  
>~jeffhardyluvsme<p> 


End file.
